kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
Phantom is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. This marks the return of Jeremy Soto since Episode 12, and his first transformation as Kamen Rider BloodHopper. This is also the debut of Curtis Soto/Kamen Rider Nighthopper. Synopsis Someone has stolen a three drivers from the CyberVex safe. Plot It is seen in the CyberVex safe that the Wasp driver is gone. At the CyberVex prison, Jeremy Soto is jumped by a group of prisoners who ridicule him for working with a shifter. Lance asks his father what other secrets. He says that shifters called The Firsts came to Earth in 1982. He says that these shifters have been living peaceful among humans for years. They were being killed by the evil shifters and decided to get the help of humans. He says that Kacey’s parents were Firsts who decided to side with the evil ones by killing humans. He says that the Glitch driver was the prototype for the ZECT drivers and was made for if the shifters ever invaded Earth. Matthew’s father was the rider who killed Kacey’s parents. V3 may have been the first, but he wouldn’t have been strong enough to defeat them. The Firsts helped Matthew’s father create the drivers. Lance’s father tells him that he needs someone to run CyberVex and says that it’s time for Lance to become that person. Lance turns him down. Walter then says that he rather not have Lance be involved, he doesn’t want to lose another child. Lance angrily tells him not to talk about his sister Hannah. Lance then says that the reason he’s fighting is because he doesn’t want anyone else to lose someone. Terry talks to Jennifer and asks her about her strange behavior. She says that she doesn’t know who she is anymore. She’s not strong enough to fight, she’s not in the right mind set. Terry asks her what happened to the fearless Jennifer who always had a plan. He says that the major problem is out of the way, and now it’s time to destroy the rest of the shifters. Jennifer says that he’s right and that her heart is her strongest weapon. Jennifer leaves and Terry is confronted by Walsh who says that he is an interesting one. Terry asks him what he means. Walsh says that he seems to have a strong interest in Jennifer. Terry says, “I guess you can say that.” Walsh tells him that hopefully she won’t turn up like his last one. Terry asks Walsh what he is talking about. Walsh says that it’s his job to know everything about CyberVex soldiers seeing as Terry was formerly one. Walsh says that he can hopefully protect Jennifer and he leaves. At the CyberVex prison, someone is breaking into Jeremy’s cell. A guard tries to tell the person to freeze, but the person is a rider. He then knocks out the guard. Jeremy tells the rider that he knew that he would come. Lance talks to Kacey and tells her that shifter or not, she is still his sister. She says that he sees that, but will the world see that. He hugs her and says that she will be accepted. Matthew is alerted by a CyberVex soldier, Curtis, that a group of shifters are harassing a family at their home. Matthew goes there and defeats the shifters easily. Curtis comes from behind a tree and says that he’s been watching Matthew’s every move. He then says that Matthew locked his brother in prison and made him miserable. He then says that he had to get a driver of his own to even the odds. Matthew then asks if he was the one who stole the Wasp driver. He says no, but he has a much better alternative. Matthew then asks him who his brother is. Jeremy comes from behind the house and jokingly asks Matthew if he forgot about him already. They both show off their grasshopper drivers. They both transform into Kamen Rider Bloodhopper & Nighthopper respectively. The Devil’s Riders.